


Light's Embrace

by PunishedVarmint



Series: Azeroth Girls Are Easy [5]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Begging, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Horns, Oral Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Yrel decides to thank the Alliance garrison commander in her own personal way.





	Light's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

“You know commander, I have never properly thanked you for rescuing me.”

 

The human commander looked up from the blueprint table of his garrison and regarded the young draenei Yrel with confusion. “Your pardon?”

 

The blue-skinned paladin giggled, her glowing blue eyes twinkling especially bright with mirth. “The mines, of course! When you saved me from the Iron Horde. How could you forget so soon?”

 

He shook his head. “I’m sorry, of course I remember. I just meant…” The commander frowned at the blueprints scattered across the table, trying to sort through his own confusion after being brought out of whatever he was working on. “There’s no need to thank me! I was simply doing what was right. Think nothing of it.”

 

Yrel smiled at him. “You are too humble, commander. An admirable trait, but even the Light’s most courageous champions deserve to be applauded for their bravery.” She played coyly with the hard edges of her battle armor, almost nervously tracing her fingertips over the plating as she further explained herself. “Among my people, it is custom to properly reward and show thanks for one’s valor and heroism.”

 

“I understand, but in Stormwind where I come from, a job done well is its own reward.”

 

“Yes commander,” replied Yrel with another cute laugh, “but you’re not in Stormwind anymore, are you?”

 

The human man gave a shaky laugh, as if embarrassed that he had forgotten. “You are correct there, lady Yrel.”

 

“Come, walk with me. You look as if you could use a break.” She stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Though people of her race were typically much taller than humans, he was comforted by the fact that Yrel was closer to his height than most draenei, giving her presence a more soothing nature rather than towering over him. “Your stronghold can surely manage just fine without its commander for a few minutes, yes?”

 

He nodded. “If you insist. These last few days have been particularly stressful.” After all, it had only been a week since the commander and his forces had broken ground in this strange and savage land, establishing their garrison in the forests of Shadowmoon Valley. They had worked hard to thin the Iron Horde’s presence in the area, but recently it had come at the great cost of this timeline’s Velen’s life. Such a turn of events seems to have left Yrel as the de facto new leader of her people, and he had thought the two might bond over the shared pressures of leadership, but they have seen little of each other as they tended to their respective duties. But as Yrel had purposefully gone out of her way to visit the garrison, and more specifically its commander, before her next campaign into Gorgrond, he suddenly felt rather ashamed that he had been too busy to properly attend to her needs as a guest. “And perhaps I’ve been a bit obsessive in my duties lately,” he admitted.

 

“Nonsense, commander,” chided Yrel playfully as she led him out of the main hall and into the cool, tranquil night air of the valley. “You are just trying to do right by your people. They admire you and look to your courage to lead them in this foreign land.” She paused at the threshold and looked out over the burgeoning garrison, its architecture a stark contrast to the surrounding natural countryside. “But even you must make time for yourself. An overworked commander is no good to anyone!”

 

He grinned sheepishly and rubbed at the back of his head. “You’re right, I know. I think I’ve just been so caught up in our progress here.” Compared to just a few days ago, the garrison had grown tremendously. A fortification of stone walls now lined the perimeter, and the compound had become much more self-sufficient with a working lumber mill, alchemy lab, and even a tavern for respite. “It’s hard to believe how far we’ve come. I have to admit, even I had reservations about our chances of carving out a stronghold here.”

 

Yrel nodded in agreement. “Draenor is a wild, untamed land. The draenei have been here for a long time, and even we still struggle to acclimate at times.” She continued on, leading her human friend down the steps and through the center plaza of the garrison. “You humans are truly an impressive species, adaptable and resilient. I did not know what to make of you at first glance, but you have certainly impressed me!”

 

The commander smiled with pride, nodding to the many workers they passed during their walk. Most were cordial, but a few saluted him awkwardly, unsure of how to address their commander despite the casual nature of their nightly stroll. “But we would not have succeeded without the strength of our allies. The ingenuity of the gnomes, the tenacity of the dwarves. Everyone has played their part in our success, and that’s what makes the Alliance strong.”

 

The blue-skinned beauty couldn’t hold back another giggle. “There you go again, commander! So humble and polite. Surely you deserve some credit.”

 

“Perhaps,” he mused softly, looking up at the impressive barracks constructed for his troops as they walked past it. “My father once told me a great leader lifts up those around him. I try to live by his example.”

 

Yrel hummed quietly to herself, immensely pleased with his answer. She walked with greater confidence, gently swaying her generous hips as well as her slender tail from side to side with every step, as she led him onward. “I think perhaps I did not explain myself clearly before when talking about my people. In our culture, it is important that we celebrate altruism and selflessness. After all, that is what separates us the most from our dark brethren, and we must be ever vigilant not to fall like they have.”

 

The commander nodded silently. He had encountered and battled many of these eredar in the past. They and the draenei were once the same people, though they were tempted down a demonic path of vice and corruption. He knew that Yrel spoke true and, aside from their red skin, the only thing separating the divided people was service to good above evil. “I haven’t thought about it that way. The eredar have tormented your people for millennia and chased you across the stars. Distinguishing yourselves from them by praising their opposing traits must be a source of pride for the draenei.” Walking side-by-side with her, the commander smiled up at Yrel. “You needn’t explain yourself any further.”

 

“I’m glad you understand, but that still doesn’t settle the matter!” said Yrel with a knowing grin of her own. “It would be a stain upon my honor if you went one second longer without proper thanks, so I have prepared a gift for you.”

 

“A gift, you say?” asked the commander, his curiosity now piqued. “Well my father did also say to never turn down that which is given in gratitude,” he said with a boisterous laugh. “Very well then, I shall be honored to accept your gift.”

 

Yrel wagged a stern finger at him in jest. “You don’t even know what it is yet, but I am certain you’ll be pleased.” They had been walking for several minutes and gotten further and further away from the central hub of the garrison where most of the hustle and bustle occurred. Now at the outskirts, they encountered far fewer workers along the trail, and soon enough the outer walls of the stone enclosure were in plain view. Abruptly, as if with eager haste, Yrel turned and lead him down a side trail toward a small wooden shack, no doubt constructed to hold tools and other supplies for construction. “Here we are,” said Yrel with barely contained trepidation. “Your reward awaits inside.”

 

The commander raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the lonely shack then turned the same gaze toward his draenei companion, who held a playful smirk. Her countenance didn’t give off any sign of mischievousness, though Yrel did seem rather nervous still, her cloven feet shuffling side to side anxiously as she waited. She was likely just worried about his reception of this gift, the commander reasoned. After all, he trusted the young woman with his life and had no reason to doubt her sincerity, despite the suspicious nature of this gift. But knowing she had only his best interest at heart, and any awkwardness was likely due to cultural miscommunication, the commander shrugged it off and stepped forward to place his hand on the shed’s door.

 

Once inside, he found everything exactly as he expected. Several tools – shovels, rakes, pickaxes – littered the shed, stacked nearly against the wall, and several bags and crates of miscellaneous supplies, likely mundane things like peat and wood chips, took up most of the interior. Indeed there was barely enough room for any occupants, and as Yrel followed in after him and closed the door shut behind her, the commander was well aware that adding even two more people would make the shed uncomfortably cramped. But more than that he noticed the distinct lack of anything out of the ordinary, aside from the beautiful draenei now standing much closer than he ever anticipated, and yet saw no sign of any gift. “My apologies, lady Yrel, but I must be going blind. Where is it?”

 

The distinct click of unlatching clasps from behind were his first answer, followed by the rustling of clothing against plated armor and the clattering of the latter falling to the floor. “It’s right behind you, commander,” replied Yrel in a much softer and, dare he say, sultrier voice than he had ever heard from her.

 

His throat now seemed much drier, and so with a nervous gulp the commander slowly turned around just in time to see the second pauldron fall from Yrel’s shoulders, joining the other and her breastplate on the floor. She kicked the armor nonchalantly into the shed’s corner with a hoof. With her upper body now clad in the thin fabric of every day wear, the commander couldn’t help but divert his gaze down to her heaving breasts, which Yrel noticed with a sly smirk. “Do you like what you see, commander?”

 

He nodded mutely, still unable to find the right words. She was wearing as little clothing as when he first met her in the mines, and even back then it was hard not to notice just how stacked the young draenei was. Yrel possessed a very bountiful chest, even by her people’s standards, that it seemed almost a sin each time they were hidden beneath her heavy plate armor. Yet now his view was even less obstructed, and he stared unabashedly. The commander could swear he saw both stiff nipples straining to poke through the fabric. His suspicion was confirmed when Yrel swiftly pulled the shirt up and over her head, finally exposing her naked breasts and very stiffened and aroused nipples to the lucky human. They bounced with all the confidence and firmness of young perky breasts, a truly mouthwatering sight.

 

Yrel giggled softly as she basked in the gaze of the human clearly entranced by the sight, his jaw slack and eyes glued to her cerulean tits. She reached up and, using both hands, gently cupped the supple flesh, kneading them teasingly and putting on a delightful show for him. “Don’t think I haven’t caught you sneaking a peek at my breasts before. I know many men have admired them from afar, but right now they’re all yours.”

 

The commander shook his head, trying to snap out of his stupor or perhaps even wake himself up from what surely must be a dream. “I… I don’t think I quite understand, lady Yrel. I mean I don’t think this is… Um, proper.”

 

“Oh shush,” chided Yrel as she continued to bounce her breasts up and down, delighting in the way his gaze tore away from her own to watch them. “I told you this is my gift to you. I am a woman, you are a man, and despite our respective rank I think it only right that I treat you to all I have to offer.”

 

“I don’t think I…” 

 

She didn’t give the commander a chance to finish his thought. Yrel moved in and captured the commander’s mouth with her own, mashing their lips together in a hungry and possessive kiss that took both their breath away, all the while her soft tits flattened themselves against his chest. She pulled away, panting slightly and clearly just as excited about this little rendezvous as he, if her hardened nipples weren’t already indication enough. “This body is my gift to you. I want you to enjoy it to your fullest.”

 

“Of course, lady Yrel. I only meant…”

 

She giggled at him, amused by the way he was still so proper and respectful despite the gorgeous woman literally throwing herself at him. “Right now it’s just Yrel, okay?” She leaned in and whispered into his ear as she naughtily licked at it with the tip of her tongue. “But you can call me whatever you want, commander. I’m very partial to being called pet.”

 

He shuddered in-place as her words rang in his mind, and as Yrel pulled away he finally took the initiative. Wrapping his arms around her narrow waist, he leaned forward and placed a wet kiss upon her collarbone. Yrel cooed and murmured soft encouragement, running a hand through his short hair, as he lavished her smooth skin with praise. Several more kisses trailed down until his lips found a nipple and eagerly smothered the stiff nub. He suckled hungrily, flicking his tongue against the hardened flesh, causing Yrel to tilt her head back and release her first moan of the night.

 

The commander ravaged her chest to his heart’s content, finally indulging himself in the luscious mounds he had been eyeing for so long. He kissed and slurped on her tit flesh noisily, swapping back and forth between each one just as the previous one was growing cold from neglect. Yrel twisted and whined in his grasp, her hips squirming with need as her arousal reached greater heights. The sensation of this man feasting upon her breasts was amazing, leaving her gasping with pure lust, but soon she was left craving more. And as much as she loathed to tear him away, Yrel clucked her tongue and gently pulled him away. “Mm, you’re insatiable, commander. But I think you deserve a little something more. Please, allow me,” said Yrel with a wink as she slowly descended to her knees before him.

 

Knowing what was to come, he watched her with bated breath as the draenei stunner worked at his trousers, her fingers tracing along the outline of his painful erection through the material. When finally Yrel reached in through the fly and wrapped her slim fingers around the hard flesh, the commander leaned his head back and let out a long, deep sigh of relief. The touch of her bare skin upon his straining cock was a welcome reprieve and only matched when she pulled it out and immediately pressed her huge breasts against it. Yrel wrapped her tits around the shaft, smothering it between the delicate flesh. His heavy breathing only increased as she twisted and pumped her breasts around the throbbing cock.

 

When at last the man glanced down to admire her efforts, he found her looking right back up at him, meeting his gaze with a lustful stare as she worked over his dick with her amazing body. Yrel had curves in all the right places, accentuating her hips, ass, and slim waist perfectly, but the youthful features of her face imparted a sense of naïve innocence. The fact that such a cute girl was currently on both knees and using her body to eagerly please him only added to his already overwhelming arousal. The commander placed a hand gently atop her head and softly ran his fingers through her light hair, causing Yrel to smile up at him. “Are you enjoying your gift, commander?”

 

He nodded. “More than you know.”

 

“Then perhaps you’ll enjoy this even more.” With that, Yrel broke their eye contact and lowered her head to tongue the tip of his cock just as it poked up through the valley of her cleavage. The commander moaned aloud and tightened his grip on her head, which further encouraged the draenei to swirl her tongue about until the mushroom tip was shiny with her spit. Yrel pumped his cock several more times with her soft tits until finally realizing that such a position was no longer satisfactory for her. Dropping her chest from his cock’s height, she was able to crane her head down far enough to properly take him into her mouth, earning herself a groan of pleasure from above. Her lips curled into a smile as they wrapped around the cockhead and slowly slid down his length.

 

For his part, the commander was enjoying the sight of Yrel sucking his dick. With her plump lips stretched around his girth, she once again met his gaze and stared into his eyes as she devoured several more of his inches. Her wiry tongue undulated along the bottom of his shaft, caressing it as her warm mouth tightened and slobbered over every inch of hard cock. Back and forth Yrel bobbed her head at a steady rhythm, slurping away lewdly at the human dick stuffing her mouth and delighting in the musky, foreign flavor of it. Beads of his precum leaked from the slit as it bumped against the entrance to her throat, teasing him with the full limits of her devotion to him. 

 

After several minutes of savoring his taste, Yrel pulled off his cock with a wet slurp and ran her tongue over the swollen cockhead as she looked up at him with pleading eyes. Her thighs were pressed together in agony, wiggling in-place out of pure desperation to quell her burning womanhood that thrummed with desire. Already she could feel her panties dampening within her heavy armor, but still she knew that this moment was his and that she would have to wait her turn. “Use me,” begged Yrel now hot with lust. “Use your little draenei pet.”

 

No further encouragement needed to be given as he reached down with both hands and firmly took hold of her twin curved horns. Yrel barely had time to grin with satisfaction before her head was pulled back down onto his cock, shunting the rockhard erection deep into her mouth. The commander continued to push and pull her head along his length, using her mouth as little more than a warm hole for his own pleasure, and Yrel welcomed the treatment with muffled moans. However her glowing blue eyes widened when he at last pushed her all the way down and claimed her tight throat for himself. Both eyes rolled back in Yrel’s head as he began to viciously fuck her face.

 

Loud and obscene sounds of her throat giving way to his iron cock filled the tiny shed, matched only by her ragged gasps for air when he pulled out. Yrel loved every second of having her throat violated, more than eager to please him as best she could. Just a few hours ago she was nervous about the idea of offering her body to the commander, afraid that he’d turn her down and shame her, but now here she was happily deepthroating his impressive cock. She couldn’t have planned this any better, and as Yrel felt the first spurt of thick cum fire down her throat, she finally realized the fruits of her labor. 

 

The commander yanked hard on her horns, pulling Yrel’s lips all the way down to the root of his cock and holding her in-place through his orgasm in her throat. He looked down at her, meeting her gaze and watched the tears well up into her eyes as her throat convulsed around his pulsing dick. The human firmly held his obedient draenei cocksleeve down as she took shot after shot of hot, creamy seed down her gullet without protest. Her stifled gurgling reached a fevered pitch as she struggled to take him and his cum dutifully, but take it she did. Yrel’s throat visibly bulged and gulped as she rode out his harsh climax. Finally, he relaxed his grip and allowed Yrel to pull back, her mouth left wide open and gasping as the cock fell from it dripping with a mixture of her saliva and his cum.

 

“I feel like such a whore,” moaned Yrel as she lapped at his twitching dick, no longer firing in long spurts but rather discharging a steady stream of thick cum. She licked up every drop as it poured out, running her tongue from the bottom of his shaft to the tip, where she then wrapped her lips around the pulsing cockhead and suckled gently to coax more out. After several seconds, Yrel pulled back and opened her mouth wide, showing off the last bit of his seed coating her pink tongue, before swallowing it obediently. “Only for you, commander.”

 

Up above, he was panting laboriously in the aftermath of his climax and merely stared down at her in disbelief. He had always respected Yrel as a peerless warrior and fervent follower of the Light, but now she had proven a different side of herself. She was still the righteous paladin he had come to hold in high esteem, but she was also so much more. He didn’t know what exactly drew out this naughty side of Yrel, but the only thing that mattered was that he had her all to himself right now. Without a single word, the commander reached down and grabbed her by the arm, roughly hauling the stunned woman onto her cloven feet. She gasped in surprise, but that shock quickly morphed with a gentle coo as he spun her around and pressed her up against the shack’s wall.

 

Now with her back to him, Yrel thrust her thick ass out toward him. Though the heavy greaves still covered her legs, there was little to separate the two of them beside the seat of her pants, which the commander eagerly began to work on removing along with the rest of her cumbersome armor. “Please take me,” moaned Yrel as she felt his hands roam over each inch of her hips and ass. “My body is yours, commander. And I’m so wet. I want… No, I need it.” Yrel looked back at him as she swayed her plump booty side to side. “You wouldn’t deny me, would you?”

 

He responded by dropping her pants to the floor, exposing her lower half to the cool night air, and smacked a thick ass cheek with the palm of his hand. It jiggled deliciously, and Yrel gasped aloud as her long tail flicked back and forth wildly. The flimsy material of her panties did nothing to lessen the impact of his abuse upon her thick blue booty, and when he reached down and ran his fingers along her crotch he found them absolutely soaked with her arousal. He chuckled to himself as she whined at his touch and writhed uselessly against him. Pinned between the wall and his body, Yrel could do nothing to ease her arousal, but rather was now entirely at his mercy. “Your behavior has been rather unbecoming of a paladin,” he said quietly as his fingertips rubbed at her clit through soaked panties.

 

Yrel look back at him, biting her bottom lip in exquisite agony as his fingers provided the scant bit of relief she craved. “I’m sorry, sir. You just make me so wet and horny,” she said blushing at her confession. “Please don’t leave me like this.” 

 

Her prayers seemed to be answered when he peeled off her panties, letting them drop to the floor. “Just what is it you want me to do?” asked the commander and he stepped in, firmly planting his feet in between hers and pushing her legs farther apart. He firmly grabbed the base of her tail and lifted it up, revealing the puckered asshole hidden underneath. Yrel moaned softly at both the pressure on her tail and the realization that he now had direct sight of her most profane hole. Her eyes widened in shock and lips parted in a low whine when she felt his thick thumb press against her back entrance and swirl around her tight ring. 

 

No one had ever touched her in such a place, and she loved every second of it. “Fuck me,” she gasped hotly as she pushed back to bump her ass against his hips. “I want to feel you inside me!”

 

He responded by grabbing his dick and purposefully rubbing the thick head of his cock against her leaking folds, coating it with her slick wetness. “Is this what you want?” he asked with a devilish smirk, roughly kneading her supple blue ass with his other hand as he teased her.

 

“Yes!” cried Yrel, now far past the point of any sort of modesty. Her heat had grown unbearable, and she craved only one thing. “Give me your human cock! Take me however you wish! Just please, commander, please fuck me!” 

 

As if on cue, he pushed forward and slowly delved between the silky folds of her pussy, which willingly parted to accept his cock. A fresh moan flew from Yrel’s mouth as she was finally entered by the man she desired, and her firm, smooth legs shuddered and quaked as the pleasure overwhelmed her nerves. As inch after delicious inch further claimed her depths, Yrel felt herself sandwiched up against the wall, the soft flesh of her breasts pressing into the wooden surface. 

 

When finally his hips smacked against her thick backside, they both knew he was fully sheathed within her sweltering depths. Yrel shut her eyes in absolute pleasure as her greedy pussy quivered welcomingly around the cock filling her well. The commander pressed his own muscular chest into her slender back and kissed gently along her shoulders and the back of her neck as he relished her warm and wet cunt wrapped around his dick. “Such a good pet, taking my cock so well. Would you like me to start fucking you now?”

 

“Ohhh yes,” whispered Yrel as she licked at her dry lips. “Use my body to sate your lusts…”

 

Slowly, almost painfully so, the commander withdrew nearly the full length of his cock from her tight embrace, only to swiftly and harshly slam back inside. All the wind was knocked from Yrel’s lungs and her mouth opened wide in a soundless scream. Again and again he reamed her pussy, filling her with long strokes and hitting every point in her slick passage so perfectly. He was far thicker than she ever expected a human to be, and yet she found his cock to be a perfect fit for her own cunt which was now drooling its arousal all over his pistoning shaft. Soon the shed was filled with the wet sounds of his cock bottoming out within her delectable pussy and the slapping of flesh against flesh as her glorious ass shook with each pounding. 

 

“Damn, you’ve got such a tight pussy,” grunted the commander as he took her with everything he had. “I should have had you a long time ago.”

 

“It’s your pussy!” cried Yrel, lost to the pleasures that only his cock could give her. “Only yours! Whenever you want it!”

 

The commander reached low with a single hand and, all while his cock continued to fuck her pussy, reached around a creamy thigh to rub her stiffened clit with his fingertips. Yrel moaned in appreciation, but more than that she reciprocated by snaking her lithe tail down between his own legs, curling around a muscular thigh and tickling his tightening ballsack with the prehensile tip. He groaned into her ear and nearly doubled the pace at which he thrust into her cunt, leaving Yrel to pant with her tongue out like a woman possessed. Their gloriously sweaty lovemaking continued for several long, blissful minutes until a few fitful grunts from his throat signaled the coming end.

 

With one final thrust, flattening her ass against his pelvis and jamming his twitching cockhead as deep as possible, the commander fired off another healthy load of semen. Yrel’s own pleasure-stricken face contorted and both eyes rolled skyward as her inner walls were painted white with his seed, triggering her own stellar orgasm. She huffed and squealed as her hot pussy was fed shot after shot of virile human seed, the plush inner walls pulsing around his shaft to milk him for all he was worth. His hips gyrated against her backside in a desperate bid to firmly plant every rich drop of his seed within her ripe womb. Yrel’s moans softened and died in her throat as she came down from her explosive climax, her thoughts now turned to savoring the warm load settling within her.

 

When finally he pulled out of her soiled pussy, Yrel murmured softly as the foggy haze of lust lifted from her mind. She firmly squeezed her thighs together in a desperate bid to keep his seed inside, but still she could feel some of it leaking from her puffy lips and dribbling down her inner thigh. With a heavy and content sigh, Yrel spun in place to face the commander once again, and without any provocation this time he immediately pulled her into his arms where he promptly lavished her neck and collarbone with hungry kisses. They held each other like that for several moments, exploring each other’s bodies as they came down from their delirious high.

 

“I feel so full,” gasped Yrel as she nipped at the tip of his nose. The warmth of the thick load deposited within her pussy was starting to fade, but the knowledge that most of it was still settling inside made her glow. “You came inside me so much. If our two people could procreate, I’d say you filled me with enough of your seed to impregnate me.” She laughed, nuzzling her cheek against his. “Of course… Even if you can’t breed me, it’d be perfectly fine if you wanted to keep trying…”

 

“As much as I would like to spend all night in here with you, I’m afraid there still remains much that needs to be done for the garrison,” he said with a forlorn sigh. “I can’t neglect my responsibilities.”

 

Yrel nodded, fully cognizant of her own duties to her people. They would need her soon, and that was a duty she could not walk away from. “Of course you’re right. I suppose it was rather selfish of me to want you all to myself.”

 

“Not at all,” he said. Then a devious smile spread across his lips. “Although, I think I might have an idea that would make us both happy…”

 

~~~

 

“Sir, here is that report on orc movements through the valley that you requested. Our scouts have tracked their activity outside Shaz’gul, but so far they’ve stayed well within their territory.”

 

The commander, seated at his desk, nodded and accepted the file from his subordinate standing at attention across from him. “Excellent, private. Thank you for delivering this to me. Will that be all?”

 

The solider shifted slightly, as if hesitating to say anything. “Well actually sir, the draenei delegation has been asking for you. They’ve been unable to locate their leader Yrel and have been wondering if you might know where she’s gone.”

 

He smiled ever so slightly at the oblivious soldier while down below, hidden beneath his desk, one of his hands pushed Yrel’s head further down on his cock. The draenei paladin slurped on his manhood as quietly as she could, though thankfully the thick oak of the desk did wonders to mask her sloppy worship. As she sucked greedily on his cock, Yrel had a hand down between her thighs, fingers rapidly stroking her aching clit in desperate relief as she secretly serviced her human lover. “I wouldn’t worry about her, private. I’m sure lady Yrel will turn up sooner or later.”


End file.
